


Amateurs

by lumifuer



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: By heated I mean sexually heated, F/M, Former Lovers - Freeform, Heated fight, Namor's Sister Reader, Romance, Saved by the sprinklers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: You decided to spend an afternoon in the museum but your plans get turned upside down when you meet up with an old friend.





	Amateurs

You rarely get a chance to visit a museum and allow yourself some time to simply appreciate life as it is. So when you were strolling through the rooms filled with mesmerizing exhibits and the alarm shot through the air you rolled your eyes in annoyance. Your brother was right, there’s no rest for the wicked and the ones that have to stop them.

The guards began evacuating the building and people were passing each other in a desperate attempt to escape. Whatever happened to keep calm and making sure no one gets harmed in the process.

You ignored a policeman ordering you to turn and head to the exit immediately, apparently, one closer look at you was enough to ensure an undisturbed passage. You reached the occupied room much faster than security could and only then stopped with your mouth falling open as you recognized the man responsible for all this commotion.

“Erik?” you shouted.

Hearing your voice, he turned on his heel and his brows furrowed in surprise. “Hi baby,” he yelled back at you.

His surprise was soon changed into something else but you couldn’t tell what it was from the distance.

“Those better reach our spot,” he spoke to the man on his right. “I'ma track you down if they don’t.”

The old man gave you one brief glance before nodding and taking the previously discussed mean of escape. You tried to follow him but despite your best efforts, Erik successfully devoured your whole attention.

“Haven’t seen each other in a while!” he approached you with his arms spread as if to invite you to a warm hug. “What have you been up to?”

“I was having a pretty nice afternoon but you had to fuck it up.”

He huffed and allowed his arms to fall, folding them on his back. He didn’t change since the last you’ve seen him. His eyes were still piercing straight through your soul and his lips were beginning to be touched by yours.

“Kiss and make up?” he proposed and you really did want to agree.

“What the hell are you doing here? Why are you robbing–”

His gaze changed and you stopped, knowing that he was more than delighted to deliver the answers to your question. “Rob? I'ma take it off their hands and bring where it belongs.”

“I can’t let you do it, you know that.”

“You already did, sweetheart.”

You cursed under your breath. Of course, you did. You could bet the old man was far away and if he could steal those with such an ease getting his track wouldn’t be an easy job since your marine friends would prove to be of no use this time.

“I can still hand you over to the police, right?”

“You can try,” he teased.

You expected him to put out his gun but instead, he was patiently waiting for you in the centre of the room, staring you down. With just a few steps, you found yourself right next to him but his reflexes improved and instead of hitting his body, your fist swung through the air. Not wasting another second, you charged again, missing by an inch. But it was enough for him to catch your arm and twist it to his liking, bringing your face close enough to hear a whisper falling out of his throat and sending a shiver down your spine. “My offer is still open.”

Remembering Narmo’s training, you managed to free yourself relatively fast.

“Screw you and your offer.”

“That one is available as well.”

Your heart skipped a beat and the information sent you over the edge of fury. You couldn’t have had feelings for him still. Not after everything that happened. You bounced off the floor and tried to catch him but he dodged and turned quickly enough to grab your arms, leaning your back on his chest. The grip wasn’t even strong this time.

“I don’t like fighting, you know me,” he chuckled into your ear.

“Bullshit,” you hissed, kicking him away from you.

The impact stunned him for a second and turned his response into a violence fueled act. You found yourself on the floor beneath him, his legs straddling you. The hit made you dizzy, you should have listened to your brother and pick up the training sessions before getting back into action. For the first time in your life, you wanted the guards to take notice and help you out but they were nowhere to be seen. They must have focused on the old man with a bag filled with expensive goods.

You felt a warm streak of blood on your temple.

“What happened to you?” Erik mocked, tilting his head slightly.

“Get off me!” you shouted, trying to free your arms.

“Nah, I’ll let you try.”

Your situation was hopeless and you both knew it. But then the sprinklers went off. As the drops of water washed over your skin you felt the new wave of energy and motivation. It was enough to break free and even to grab Erik’s arms and make him fall down on the floor. He was taken aback by the strength in you and allowed you a moment of victory.

“Police! Don’t move!”

Startled, you looked over to the squad of man in uniforms aiming their guns at the both of you. They wouldn’t hesitate. You made a quick decision and let Erik break free, pretending to become overpowered by him and shielding him with your body from the bullets that could start raining at any moment. Thankfully, he became too fast for the officers to caught up.

Before disappearing into the corridor, he sent you one last smirk, a promise of another meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
